


Going Down Swinging

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [39]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji tries to play it cool as Hiyori fights her Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: rest easy, soldier.
> 
> Written before the Pendulum arc, when I thought the Vaizard had unlocked their powers on purpose.

* * *

           He's the one fighting her when finally, _finally_, the Hollow screams and splits away and there she is, flat on her back and limbs askew, eyes closed and breathing hard.   
   
           It is with equal parts hope and trepidation that he approaches her, signaling Hacchi to keep the barrier up; he's never seen it take this long before and he wants to make sure it's safe.   
   
           Her eyes are still closed when he approaches her from the top and pokes her unceremoniously with the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Hey," he calls callously. "What's happening in there?"  
   
           Finally, Hiyori cracks an eye open to glare at him. For a half-second she eyes him and then her face morphs into a self-satisfied smirk. "Kicked his ass."  
   
           Shinji snorts, relief spreading through his chest, an emotion he beats down easily. The time to show concern has long passed. If he had really wanted to show he cared he wouldn't have let her do this. "Looks like his ass kicked back."  
   
           Her leg moves too fast for him to react; the next thing he knows her sandal is on the other side of the field, he has a familiar pattern running across his face, and he's lying on his back next to her in the dirt.  
   
           There's still a lot to do, but he can yell at her later. For the moment he closes his eyes and thinks they've both earned a rest.

* * *


End file.
